Smiles and Laughter
by sweetdreams-sunnymornings
Summary: A few more pages at the end of Twelve Sharp. Ranger and Stephanie need to talk...but of course...Romantic one-shot. HEA. Complete.


_**a/n: **_As I mentioned the other day I've been rereading the JE series. And as always the ending of 12 just - - _disappoints._ So here's a couple more pages, let's add 'em on?

Sappy one-shot, R & S HEA. Not a TAC story, tho I guess it could be. My merc Ranger, my Stephanie. enjoy.

For B & H , both of whom nag so sweetly.

.

* * *

_**Smiles & Laughter~**_

_**.**_

"_**One Ranger** is all you'll ever need."_

I ate the frosting rose and stared into Ranger's eyes. He was pretty good left-handed, no surprise there. He offered me the next pink rose.

I took the fork out of his hand and I said, "Ranger?"

?

''What does that mean?''

''What does what mean?''

''One Ranger is all I'm ever gonna need…?"

''What do you think it means?''

''Huh-uh, no, this time you're going to talk, tell me! What do you see when you picture you and me, Ranger? Do you see just really good friends who love each other? Or you want us to be friends with benefits, or just fuck-buddies? What! What! You must have some ideas here, Ranger, you always have some ideas!"

_Kick me when I'm down, babe._

''Babe….''

OK, he was obviously in a lot of pain and probably exhausted, but still.

''C'mon, give it up. What do you picture in your mind when you think _me and Stephanie?_''

His eyes turned black and he just looked at me.

''Ranger, do you love me?''

Silence, silence.

"Yes.''

''Are you in love with me?''

''...Yes.''

''Are we going to be together in some way? I do understand about _not marriage_ but I'm not sure I can do fuck-buddies.''

''Not fuck-buddies….''

''Ranger?''

''Yeah.''

''Did Tank give you your pain meds before I got here?''

''Yes.''

_Hmmmm..._

We ate in silence. I ate the cake, Ranger ate the roast beef sandwich.

After awhile I said, "Why do you love me?''

He did the eyebrow thing.

?

''Pretty.''

''You love me because I'm pretty.''

Semi-stoned nod, the painkilliers were really kicking in. Big beautiful serious black eyes.

Then, "Make me smile. Make me laugh…"

Now I did the Burg glare, not that he noticed. Should I get mad because I was only good for a laugh? I paused before going into full rhino mode and thought, _Probably smiling is good. Probably I should get a Nobel Prize for making this man smile. _His smile was like fireworks on the 4th of July, his smile could light up the darkness. And his rare, wonderful laugh….

Suddenly, for no reason, an image popped into my head, the crummy diner where I first met Ranger Manoso, all those years ago. I'd been scared by him, he was way out of my experience and way out of my league. And then he laughed. I was a goner. I fell in love with him right then and there. How could I have missed that? What was I thinking? Joe who?

Ranger's mouth quirked, the almost smile. He said, "I fell in love with you that day too, babe, you were just so adorable. Clueless but determined. And you wore this cute little suit and said your feet hurt. Man, I loved you so much.''

"You did?"

Nod.

"You love me?''

''Babe.''

''What!?''

''You _know_ I love you. Told you. Before.''

''Uh…''

''I'm just waiting for you to decide you're ready.''

''For?''

''Anything you want, babe.''

I looked at him closely. Just how stoned on the meds was he? I said, "Let me just put the dishes in the kitchen.''

And I scampered out of the Ranger force field. Fast. I don't have ESP like he does but I knew he was laughing at me. Inside.

….

**When I came back from** the kitchen after tidying up, I found Ranger still in his cushy chair, head back, eyes closed, teeth clenched. He was breathing shallowly so I knew he wasn't asleep. He looked uncomfortable and in pain.

''Can you stand up and go into the bedroom, maybe take a nap or at least lie flat so there's less pressure on the rib?''

His eyes opened and he did his tiny nod.

''Can I help? Should I call Tank?''

''Don't think so….''

He moved but it was slow and laborious, not the Ranger who moved like a cat. His bed was perfectly made, perfectly turned down, pillows plumped. If it'd been Morelli I'd have asked if he wanted to stop in the bathroom first but no way was I gonna ask Ranger.

I said, ''No chocolates on the pillows?''

''I'll tell Ella.''

''No!''

''Can you stay and keep me company, babe?''

''Sure. I'll be in the den, call me if you need anything.''

''No, lie with me. Please. Put on some music…," he mumbled.

''Oh. OK. Um, I'm going to put on something different, this suit is not made for naps.''

Nod.

I handed him the CD player remote and soft Spanish guitar filled the room. I went into his huge closet and borrowed one of his wifebeaters and a pair of silk boxers. Need I say, black?

I said, ''I love your clothes, Ranger.''

_''Mi casa…''_

I laid down next to him, carefully positioning myself on his left. All his injuries were on his right side, thank god Scrog hadn't been a very good shot. The neck wound was so close - - a few inches and it would have hit Ranger in the face, his beautiful face, and he'd be dead dead dead.

I gasped a little and tried to swallow the sob.

''Babe?''

''Um. Little flashback, nothing to worry about.''

Ranger tightened his left arm around me and somehow got his hand up to tip my face to his. He brushed his mouth across mine, lingered, deepened. Hot liquid fire scorched over me but I drew away. I settled my head on the pillow.

After a few minutes of silence, just the music, Ranger said, "It's a bit discomfiting to finally have you in my bed and realize that I'm in no shape to perform, babe. I'm sorry….''

''Jeez! No one expects you to _perform_!''

?

''Just get better! Then you can live up to your reputation. I'm giving you a rain check. Go to sleep….''

''Steph.''

''Yes?''

''I know I didn't answer you, but I will. We'll talk, okay?"

''No!'' I screeched. He winced.

''No….?''

''No! No talking.''

''You're gonna make me crazy, aren't you, babe?''

''Yeah.''

I felt his smile against my hair.

After another long silence he said, "I love you, babe." And his breathing finally evened out and he seemed to sleep.

I thought to myself,_ I love you too, Ranger. Always have, always will._

Ranger said out loud in his normal quiet voice, "I know."

And I could feel his Ranger smile, the real one. All zillion watts.

He makes my heart glad.

_**The end, they lived hea,lol. Need I write that? Really?**_


End file.
